Fun In The Sun
by Ghos-Tee
Summary: Sequel to "Burst My Bubble". Atlanta wants to go on a cruise...Will they find an island? Will Archie learn how to swim? And will Cronus come back and fight for real? Who knows what might happen... Crap summary D: R&R.
1. Packing

**~So...**

**I'm back...With a sequel! I'd recommend you read the first one before starting this one.**

**Well, I hope my writing improves as well. So expect a better story!**

**Thanks for all the support everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Class Of The Titans, or The Little Mermaid. (Just wait and see!)**

Archie's POV

"Come on, Archie! You have to get out of bed sometime!" a familiar (and surprising sweet and velvety smooth, for someone yelling at you) voice distinctly said, coming from outside my room. Athena finally got me new drapes, so the stupid sun (sorry, Apollo) doesn't bother me when I get up. Without the sun getting in my face, I've actually been late a few times for school. Good thing Hermes has his teleporter! (Don't tell Chiron or Hera! I'd be dead!) We recently got released, (and by recently, I mean yesterday), for the summer holidays. Anyways, back to the velvety smooth voice, she was still yelling at me. "You don't want to spend all of summer in bed, do ya?" Geez, Atlanta! I rolled over to check the time. Your serious! It's not even nine! Dammit! (De ja vu?, huh?)

"I'm coming, I'm coming." This girl is amazing, but if she doesn't get her way, you might as well put a coin in your mouth and hope Charon isn't in a crappy mood, 'cause boy, she gets mad. "Can I at least get dressed first?" I asked playfully.

"Of course. Oh! It's really sunny—dress lightly! And remember—you have to pack!" Crap. I forgot to tell you...Atlanta recently, (and again, I mean yesterday), watched Walt Disney's _The Little Mermaid _and has been obsessed with it. How can someone can love a movie that fast is beyond me. I swear, now she wants to be a mermaid! Anywho, she wants to go on a cruise, (against my will) for a week or so. And, to top it all off, Hera and Chiron loved the idea and lent us a boat. So, now all seven of us are going on an 'All Expenses Paid' cruise.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you." I opened the curtains, and sure enough, the sunny weather was out there. I fished through the closet and found a suitcase. I could probably pack and get dressed at the same time. I figured the plain white shirt I was wearing was good enough to wear. I'm changing the sweat pants I'm wearing though. I opened a drawer from the overly crowded dresser; and when I mean crowded I mean I have tons of clothes and books and my whip and other stuff like that—but back to my drawer, I got plenty of socks and a few pairs of boxers, plus a few more shirts and tons of shorts. I stared at the swimming trunks that remain in the drawer. I uneasily picked them up, but I figured Atlanta would make me come swimming with her. Who knows what will happen. I threw in my signature light blue hoodie, in case it got cool, and searched the top of the unorganized dresser for a little bag. After successfully finding it, I unzipped the bag and made sure everything in it was accounted for: a tooth brush, tooth paste, sun screen, etc., and if you haven't already guessed, it's like my travelling bag, for my personal toiletries. I looked to make sure the little ribbon-wound note-book was still in there. Yup. Some cursive writing was still on the cover, (barely), it read, '_Those Who Decide To Read, Are Choosing to...DIE!_'. I chuckled. I'd have to read it sometime. I put it back in the bag and threw the bag in the fairly full suitcase. Now all I have left to do is close the suitcase...

I closed the lid, and attempting to latch it. After a minute trying to close it, Atlanta came to my rescue. "Do you need any help?"

"That would be nice." I sat on it and she latched it up. "Thanks."

"Not a problem. Um, Archie?" She had a weird look on her face.

"Hmm?" I don't see what was wrong. I jumped off my luggage and almost fell on my face.

"It's like, almost forty degrees Celsius, and you're planning to go out in that heat in those?"

I looked down. Shit. I'm still wearing my sweat pants. I guess was too busy getting my things together. "You mind?" I said extending my arm with my clothing.

She took my things, and gave me a playful glare. "You're very lucky I like you a lot, mister. Very lucky." She smiled, and gave me a peck on the cheek. Ah...Her lips are so warm. Or maybe my cheek is cold? Oh well. "I'll see you up there?"

I nodded, and she left me to finish getting dressed. I found a cleanish pair of shorts, (I only wore it once or twice, I swear!) and pulled them up halfway. I stared a thin mark of red that started at one side of my thigh to the other. My scar. From the last time we faced Cronus. Wow, we haven't seen him in forever! A couple months ago? Oh, well. My wound has healed fairly well, although occasionally it stings. I finished pulling them up, and ran up stairs, making sure I grabbed my sunglasses on the kitchen counter, putting them on.

"Is everyone all here and accounted for?" I heard Jay say as I ran outside.

"Now we are," Odie told our worry-wort of a leader.

"Sorry guys, I just..."

"It's all right. We loaded all our stuff in already, so now, we just have to load ourselves!" Jay laughed at himself. Sometimes, I wonder where he gets his sense of humour. Everyone laughed anyway.

We started piling in to Herry's truck. "Hey, Arch!" Atlanta said, patting on the seat beside hers. I did as she said and sat beside her. She had a bag; opened it, and she grinned. A portable DVD player. Just great. In another pouch of it, she took out the dreaded DVD—_The Little Mermaid_. I mean, sure, it's a good movie, but...she's fifteen for crying' out loud! "Wanna watch with me?"

I looked to my right. Great. Pretty-boy-who-is-scared-of-spiders is sitting beside me as well. I think I'll watch a bit of the Disney Renaissance, it'll be better than watching Neil smile at himself in the mirror.

"Sure."

The drive took forever till Herry found the turn-off for the directions Hera gave us so we could be set up with one of the boats. I don't know how many times I'd seen the movie in that one car ride.

"Well, this is the place." Herry said as we saw the biggest cruise ship in the history of cruise ships.

And it was just for us.


	2. Pink Is Gross

**~So...I'll just continue on this...Don't know what to say right now... **

**It's sunny! **

**I probably won't update as often, as the weather is too gorgeous. Or, I've gotten hit by the dreaded writers block. **

**Disclaimer:I do not own Class Of The Titans! **

Archie's POV 

I guess the gods were feeling awfully generous, 'cause this boat—I mean cruise ship, was _huge. _Large, white, with a navy blue stripe going around it. Wow, it also had a lightning bolt. I'll—_we'll _have to remember to thank them. Back to what's going on! Nothing. It was dead quiet.

"Well, then," Herry finally broke the silence.

"We should go check it out," Jay said, sounding enthusiastic. "I mean, nobody would have a random cruise ship in the middle of nowhere, saying, _The SS Zeus_, right?"

"I guess," Theresa mumbled. I'm not really sure why all of the sudden everyone wasn't interested in this cruise. I mean, I don't like water at all, and I'm actually excited now. It's a hell of a lot better than watching _The Little Mermaid _again. I've almost had it with _Under The Sea_.

Neil broke into my thoughts. "Come on guys, lighten up! We should just have some fun! That's one of the reasons why we came, right?"

"I'd hate to agree with Neil," Odie stated, getting a glare from Neil, "but he's got a point. Who knows how long this could last. Cronus may come back. And the gods will need us, so we may as well enjoy our time off."

Everyone nodded in agreement, and we walked towards the ship.

"Wow," Theresa gasped once we got inside. "This is gorgeous!"

Now _I'd _hate to agree with her, but it was.

Oh! The gods were so good to us. One thing I was worrying about was how we were going to start this thing. But, being the gods, it started as soon as we got on.

We wanted to see the bottom floor first, only because Neil found the stairs for it, so we put our things on the side of it, and sauntered down.

This room would be perfect if it rained or something, because it had _tonnes _of games. Everyone was in awe, not to say I wasn't, but it was amazing.

A pool table, a ping-pong table, seven tables, and about six shelves _full _of board games from _The Game Of Life _to _Monopoly_.

"Score!" I heard Herry say, coming from another room.

I looked at Atlanta, and we both laughed and walked over to see what got Herry so goddamn excited.

What I saw made sense; a 52'' TV was hanging on the wall, surrounded by a sound-system. The speakers were almost taller than me! Jesus. With a game console, (X-Box 360), and two cabinet full of games in one and DVDs in the other. And I'm not finished yet. It had Herry's one true love; a mini-fridge.

Right before he was about to snatch a humongous sandwich, Jay came in.

He took a look around. "Not bad. But I think we should look at the rest of the ship, don't you think?"

Herry looked at his sandwich. "Can't I bring it? I can eat on the go!"

Jay shook his head. "Come on. You'll get stomach cramps."

Herry had a disappointed look on his face. "Fine." He slowly walked back to the fridge and put it back.

The main floor was pretty sweet; not much, but pretty awesome nonetheless. The dining area and kitchen made up most of it, but it also had a seating area with big puffy couches. Hey! If there aren't enough beds for everyone, I'll take the couch!

Oh. I forgot to mention. There are windows all over the place. I don't think we'll need to use the lights very often. But I can only hope the rooms aren't surrounded by windows too. Scary thought.

The chairs in the dining room were fairly comfortable, and the kitchen was _huge_. Then another scary thought crossed my mind. "Who's gonna cook?"

Atlanta isn't the best with food, only the microwave and then I'm pretty sure Theresa isn't great either.

"I can!" Herry shouted . How stupid of me. I forgot food was Herry's favourite thing.

Odie spoke up. "I think we should choose our rooms, 'cause I'm kind of tired."

Neil turned to him. "Well, Odie, I'd hate to agree with _you_, because you do have a point." Lets say Odie didn't seem too impressed.

Well, I'm gonna say I everyone besides me and Atlanta was so eager to find a room it left us with an impossible choice.

The first room had wood-panelling but like two windows with white curtains, so the sun will just shine right through. Lovely. Welcome to no sleep! Besides that, the dresser wasn't terrible.

Or a room in which Atlanta hates; pink walls with lots of pretty flowers and a single small window with purple and white lace. The dresser was painted, (of course) pink with more floral designs.

Both the beds were extremely comfortable, but I think I know what I have to do.

"Atlanta?"

"Yeah, Arch?"

"Because I like you lots and _only _because I like you lots, I'm letting you not have the girly-girl pink room."

Her eyes lit up, but then she rose an eyebrow. "Only 'cause?"

"Nah, I'd probably would have let you have the wood-panel room anyways. I like my sleep."

"Yeah. I agree. A grouchy Archie isn't fun." She stuck her tongue out at me.

I was about to something, but she locked her lips into mine. Dammit! You can't really get mad at someone who's kissing you. And because you really like them.

"Okay, lovey-birds, you should probably unpack." We heard Neil say. "You we still have to see the top of the ship!"

"Yeah, yeah." Atlanta said. "See you in a few?"

I nodded, and then she walked off across the hallway to the bright room.

It didn't take me long to unpack, but it was extremely revolting. Pink. _Everywhere_.

Oh. I keep on forgetting to mention things; we all got our own personal bathrooms. Isn't that awesome? No one is gonna have to share a bathroom with Neil! I think I hear Theresa already squealing in delight and jumping up and down.

I put my toiletries bag in the bathroom and placed my little book in the top drawer. I'll read it later. I was about to walk out and meet my friends, but my stupid scar started to sting.

Goddamn. I haven't told anyone, (not even Atlanta) about my scar pains. I probably should, but that means we'd have to go back to Brownstone, and I don't need them to do this just for me.

Once it passed I grabbed my sunglasses off the dresser and found my way up the stairs to the sundeck.

God, it was gorgeous. Thanks Apollo!

Anyways, I think this is the best place on the ship! It had a barbeque, (which Herry was already looking over), and a pool! Odie was about to jump off but waved first and did a cannonball. He makes a pretty big splash for such a little guy.

Neil was busy tanning, lounging in a chair, Jay and Theresa were reading books, and Atlanta was leaning on the railing.

"So, when do you want to learn how to swim?" she grinned.

Damn. I really don't want to. But, she'll make me. I checked my PMR. Seven o' clock. "Maybe tomorrow. 'Kay?"

"Fine."

I sat up on the railing. I was forced to listen to Atlanta talk about _The Little Mermaid_.

"Scuttle is a stupid bird. A 'dinglehopper', seriously? Oh well. I think he's my fifth favourite character, my first being, of course, Flounder..." She continued talk but the words just seemed not important.

Yeah. One thing I'm going to say right now, sitting on the railing was a really dumb idea on my part. Jeez, I'm such a dumb-ass.

Because I started to fall backwards and the last thing I heard before submerging into the salty water was a muffled scream from Atlanta.

**~Cliff-hanger! Dun-Dun-Dun!**

**Any who, Sorry it took forever!**

**I'll do better, I promise!**


	3. I'm Saved By A God

**~Thanks for all the reviews! Much appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Class of the Titans.**

Archie's POV

_Am I dead? I'm breathing. I think._

I opened my eyes. Holy shit! I'm under water! There has got to be something wrong here...'Cause I'm like, breathing. And I'm not freaking out? Jeez. Even my clothes are dry.

"So you're finally awake, huh?" a booming, slightly familiar voice said. Dude, it's Poseidon! I wonder if his favourite color is teal or something, 'cause his hair is and so is his tail. Tail. Merman. What would Atlanta say. 'Are you related to King Triton?' But why would he save me of all people?

I sat up. "What happened?"

"Well, I saw you fell into the water, and, being the nice fellow I am, I decided to save your life. Even put you in an air bubble! And your one of the Chosen Ones, so if I did leave you to die, then Cronus may take over the world, it would be my fault, and Zeus would most likely exile me, if my father doesn't destroy Olympus first. Drowned corpses are very bad for my oceans, they pollute them. The fish like to complain about that...That is, unless a shark or something eats you first! Unfortunately, that's rare. So that will answer your 'Why did you save me' questions. Anyways, how come there isn't no, 'Thank you Poseidon! I greatly appreciate you for saving my life!'"

Jeez, this guy is demanding! I stood up, then bowed. "So sorry, uh, your highness? Thank you so much! Do you have cell service here?" Atlanta and the others will be worrying about me.

"Your very welcome young man. Oh, and if you walk to that corner there, you'll have a couple bars."

"Thank you sir!" I got up to my feet and sauntered over to said corner. I scouted through my back pocket, and found my PMR. I flipped it open. "Atlanta?"

"Archie? You're okay? Thank that gods-" she was cut off. And a certain sea-god took my PMR...

"Mainly me," Poseidon voiced, "because without me, your friend here would have drowned and then would have gotten eaten by a shark!"

"Right..." Atlanta seemed a little, I don't know, baffled by the situation. "Thank you for saving Archie for us!"

"Archie...He's the one who wouldn't go to see my underwater kingdom! Alas, he's here now. Take a look around."

I took a small glimpse around. Man, it was beautiful. I realized Atlanta was still talking to Poseidon.

"_The Little Mermaid_? That's my favourite movie too!" Oh, great. Now they have something in common. "Who's your favourite character?"

"Flounder! Yours?"

"Same! I always try to look for yellow and blue fish. They even have an adaption of what they think my son, Triton looks like. He isn't _that _old. And seven granddaughters for _me_? Bah! Sorry. We _must _discuss this more. On a later date. I'll have Archie on my brother's cruise ship in no time." He flipped the PMR closed and handed it to me. "Technology. My nephew, Hermes, he made these?" I nodded. "Smart lad. Now, I have something important to tell you."

"I'm listening."

"In your ribbon-bound book on your, what do you call them? Dresser! On top of your _dresser _I have put a map to an island in that book. There you may find something."

"Like what?"

"Oh, I can't tell you. You must find out for yourself. But, I'm sure your friends are waiting to see you. I'll take you there myself."

"Thank you, sir." Next thing I knew, the sea god had grabbed me by my waist and he swam up to the surface, with the only sound I could hear was the snapping of his tail. After we broke the surface, I was out of his air bubble, I was soaked and I felt slight panic. Oh dear Zeus! I'm in water! I can't even swim. But I guess Poseidon knew that, and a giant wave lifted me up and threw me on the deck of the ship. The god waved good-bye, and the last thing we saw of him was his teal tail.

Everyone was asking me 'Are you okay' 'Why didn't you call us sooner?' and that kind of stuff. Herry got me a towel and some of his barbequed steak. Now, if there's one thing you have to do before you kick the bucket, is eat this guy's food. He's not the brightest light-bulb in the box, but he does have a way with food. I wouldn't be surprised if he owned a restaurant one day.

"I'm gonna go change into some dry clothes." I ran downstairs to my hideous pink room and pulled open some drawers, found a new outfit. Then I opened my little book. A journal to be exact. It was from when we first got recruited by the gods.

The first entry read:

_What in the world would the gods want with me. They expect us, no me to believe that all the Greek myths are real? That all the gods, Titans, and creatures exist? They have got to be pulling our legs or something. I don't care about what the prophecy says, I want to go home. _

Holy, I was angry when I wrote that. The next one explained on how I'd just have to accept it. It had a lot of our battles. Some stood out more than others. From the time when Atlanta was going out with Phil, sorry Pan to when she got infected by the Seeper. As if I didn't hate the 'Pop Goes The Weasel' song enough, now I loathe it. Or the time Theresa saved Poseidon from becoming fried fish. You know what's weird? They're distantly related. Because Theseus is Theresa ancestor and Theseus is Poseidon's son. No wonder Poseidon and I don't get along well.

Speaking of Poseidon, I should probably take a look at this map...

Just great. It's in Ancient Greek. I'll have to go to see Odie...


	4. I'm Corrected By A Nerd

**Disclaimer: I do not own Class Of The Titans.**

Archie's POV

Now, if you want to look for a nerd, sorry, I mean _brain_, you'll most likely find him, (or her), inside, behind their computer and/or laptop.

If you're on a cruise, then you'll probably find them outside, but behind their laptop.

I decided that Odie would be a perfect person to help me with this map thing. I made sure that it was in my back pocket, grabbed my sunglasses, and left the utterly feminine room. I'm actually surprised that Theresa didn't take this one; but, on the plus side, mine and Atlanta's room are right across from each other.

Now, like I said before; finding Odie wasn't hard. He was on his laptop, rapidly typing, sitting beside Neil, who was busy tanning. "Hey, Odie?"

"Hmm?" he looked up. "Yes?"

"Are you busy?"

"Well, not really. I can put it off 'til later. You need me?"

"Actually, it's about something Poseidon told me."

"And that is?"

I reached into my back pocket. "He gave me this. And it's in Ancient Greek." I handed it to him.

He looked confused. Great, he won't be able to read it. "Uh, Archie?"

"Yeah, you can read it?" I asked hopefully.

"This is in plain English, are you okay?"

"What?" I snatched the the paper back. He was right. "I could have sworn it was in Ancient Greek!"

"Maybe you need your eyes checked." And with that, he went back to his speedy typing.

"Ooh, burn!" I heard Neil say.

"Oh shut up!" I stormed back to my room.

How come Neil has to be so, I don't know, goddamn annoying? What do I ever do to him? Oh well. You can't like everyone. Okay, it's not that I don't like him, it's just we don't get along very well.

And I'm in my disgusting room. God. I wonder if they have any paint. Probably not. I picked up my journal. Reading this makes me feel a little younger. Even though I'm only fifteen. But it's not a bad thing is it? Feeling young.

Maybe I should take another look at the map. Hmm. Hey! I got it!

I ran out of the room and found Odie again. "Odie! I have an idea!"

He looked up from his computer, startled. "Okay, okay!You don't _have _to be that excited. What do you need to tell me?"

"Well, I was looking over the map again, and it has the coordinates to the island Poseidon wanted us to find! But I came to you because you might know where to enter them."

He looked impressed. "Can I see the map?"

"Yeah." I handed it to him.

Odie flipped open his PMR. "Hermes?"

"_Yes?_"

"Where would you punch in coordinates?"

"_I sure do! Did you see a room behind the entertainment system downstairs?" _

I didn't notice there was one, but I guess Odie did. That's where he was. "Okay, I know what you're talking about now. Thanks for the help!"

"_No problem! May I ask what you need to change the coordinates for?" _

I got into Hermes' line of view. "Well, I fell off the railing and Poseidon save me. While I was down there he gave me this map-" I was cut off.

"_Uncle P gave that to you? Oh. I know what you're talking about. Well, I save you the trip of going downstairs and I'll do the latitude-longitude thing for you."_

"Thank you!"

"_See ya!"_ Odie flipped his PMR shut.

After a few minutes, the boat turned ninety degrees to the left. Someone from behind me covered my eyes. I could only think of one person doing that, because if anybody else did, it would be extremely awkward. A soothing voice spoke. "Guess who?"

"Hmm. I wonder who this could be..." I reached behind me and tickled their sides.

Some hysterical laughter and she finally gave in. "Okay, okay! Uncle, Uncle!"

"You know you'd be more sneaky if you just didn't say anything?"

"I know." I turned around. Crap. "Atlanta, may I ask you why you're wearing your swim suit?"

"Well, it's still warm out, and I think it's time for Archie to swim."

I don't think I'll be able to get out of this.


	5. I May Have Lost My Best Friend

**I am so sorry for the wait, stupid writers block, and nice weather. =D And then crappy weather, and today was nice (:**

**Just a little warning. This chapter has a lot more swearing than any chapters I've ever posted on this site. Jus' letting you know.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Class Of The Titans. **

Archie's POV

"Okay, this is _so _not fair," I said, with my arms crossed. She caught me off guard.

"You said you would later." She's got me. Can she really make me? "And now it's later."

"Fine. You win. But don't expect me be doing cannonballs and back-flips off the diving board when we're done today."

"Well, earlier today, you were underwater for at_ least _an hour."

"Yeah, so, that was totally different."

"How so?" She raised an eyebrow. Now her arms were folded too.

"One, I could breathe; two, I was in good hands, having the God of the Sea close by; and three, I didn't feel like I was underwater. Like, I was just in a place. I wasn't floating away or anything. What else can I say? Water is my Achilles Heel. Anyways, how are you going to make me swim?" But I realized that Atlanta was over talking to Herry. He nodded and went to see Neil I think, who was behind me. She came towards me.

"Okay, the best place for someone to learn how to swim, is in the shallow end, but...I think we could try the deep end today, wouldn't you think so Neil?" The look on her face—was somewhat evil?

"Oh, of course," he said.

Suddenly, from behind me, Herry picked me up. "Herry! Let go of me! What the hell man!" Then I saw his destination. The. Deep. End. "SHIT! Put me down! NOW!"

"Ah, come on! You need to get over this silly fear some time!"

"Yeah, but I wanted to do that on my own! Jesus! Put me down!"

"Sheesh you're so loud," Herry complained. I looked at Neil and Atlanta. And what were they doing? Laughing their asses off. He stopped walking for a second. "What's so bad about the water anyway? It's not going to hurt unless you do a belly-flop or something."

"Yeah, I know that. I'm not a freakin' retard." I was getting pissed now. I don't want to learn how to swim. Even if I wasn't afraid of the water, I don't think I'd go swimming. And, to my despair, he started walking again. The pool is pretty long, so I'm not too surprised we haven't arrived to the end of the pool.

If you know Herry, you'd know he's a real laid back guy. But, I may have said something to set him off. "Did I imply that you were? Did those words come out of my mouth? No, you freakin' prick!"

What? I thought Herry was a nice guy! Okay, sometimes a bit on the slow side, but I know for a fact he isn't mean! _You freakin' prick! _His words rang in my brain. "Yeah, well, I never thought you were a douche-bag now, did I?"

I turned around to see the reactions on Neil and Atlanta's faces. Neil had a surprised look on his face. Atlanta looked at me with a disproved face.

"You wanna know something, Arch?" You could hear the anger in his voice now.

"What?" I'll try not to bug him any more than I already am.

"You..." he paused, "are really an ass-hole!" And on that sour note, I may have lost one of my best friends because of a stupid joke played on me, and I was thrown into the cold deep end of the pool.

**Again, I apologize for the wait. Don't hurt me! D:**


	6. Islands and Exes

**Hello again, I know you guys haven't seen or heard from me and forever, and that's probably a bad thing. I'm sorry, I've recently gotten out of an extreme writers-block, but I have been freed from that hell. Or I just got completely uninterested for a while. A long while...Oh well, I'm back now right?**

**So, without further ado, I present chapter six!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Class of the Titans.**

Archie's POV

I opened my eyes, and I could barely tell what was going on. Oh, right, Herry threw me in this hell-hole also known as a pool. The chlorine stung my eyes. Bubbles surrounded me. I consider the thought of just giving up. Having me sink. Me sitting at the bottom of the pool as the last of my air drains out of my lungs.

But, that's why I fear water so.

I swing my arms around. No use. I kick my legs. I see that the bottom of the pool is getting further away and the closer to the surface. Almost no air. I kick my legs harder and try moving my arms toward the top of the water in panic.

At last I break the surface and take probably one of the most needed breaths I'll ever breathe. My brain seems a little slow because I'm still rapidly kicking my legs. Hey! I think I'm treading water!

"Archie!" Atlanta yells. She's at the edge of the pool, her arm ready for me to grab. "Come over this way." I lean in the water and start kicking my legs and move my arms in the water, pushing it behind me. I finally make it over there, and take Atlanta's hand, and pulls me up to solid ground.

"Thanks," as I stand up.

"Yeah, you're welcome," and she pulls her arm away from me.

"What the hell? You go over to save my ass and the next thing I know you're totally hating me. If I knew that you should have left me in the freaking pool! Hell! You shouldn't have had Herry throw me in the goddamn pool in the first place!"

"Yeah, well the way you've been treating everybody lately I probably should have."

"Oh, so you're taking Herry's side? Over your own boyfriend?"

"Yes, maybe I am."

"I can't believe you. Do you even like me anymore?"

"Not when you're acting like a dick."

"Fine. Have Herry. You obviously deserve someone better than me." I turned away and head for my room. And she didn't make an effort to stop me.

Hot tears ran down my face. And if you think I'm a pussy for crying, well you can kindly get the hell out of my life. She doesn't like me anymore. Okay, maybe I was being a dick, but she hasn't gone to Hell and back like twice today. I fell off a freaking ledge of a huge-ass cruise ship and they through me into a freaking pool, expecting me swim. And in the whole process I lost my one of my best friends and girlfriend in less then twenty-four hours. Dammit!

Five minutes later I hear a banging on the door. "Who is it?"

"It's me Jay."

"Come in." I mumble.

"You know those directions Poseidon gave you? We've found an island! Cool huh?"

"Yea, sure." Jay raises his eyebrow.

"I know what happened with Herry, but am I missing something else?" 

"Me and Atlanta sort of broke up."

"What happened?"

"She told me I was being a dick to everyone even though she told Herry to throw me in the pool."

"Hmm. I know this is going to be hard, but maybe you should just forget about her for a while. I mean we're on a cruise after all."

"Okay, I'll try." He was right though, it's going to be a hell of a task to do.

"This is so cool!" Theresa exclaimed. "An island all for ourselves!"

"What should we do?" Neil asked.

"We should probably take a look around," Odie stated. "But we should check if our PMRs work."

Odie flipped his open and Herry's went off. "Yup, they work."

Then we noticed two paths around the island. "So does this mean we're going to split up?" Atlanta asked.

"Sure," Jay replied. "Archie, Odie, Neil and I will go on the left path and Atlanta, Theresa and Herry will take the right one." Good. He didn't put me with Atlanta or Herry, because I don't think that would have worked well.

Atlanta's POV

"Atlanta? Are you awake in there?" Herry said as he knocked on my forehead as he would a door.

"Huh? What?" I stared at him blankly.

"Are you hungry? I stole some some sandwiches from the mini-fridge downstairs."

"Sure, do they have any turkey?" Theresa asked.

"Yep, here you go." He opened the backpack and threw her the plastic wrapped sandwich.

Herry turned to me. "What about you?"

"Okay. Any kind."

He tossed me a ham sandwich and zipped up the bag and we continued walking.

Theresa stopped walking. "Guys, I think I have to find a ladies room! Wait right here!" And with that she ran away. Leaving me with Herry.

"You're not mad at me, are you?" Herry asked me.

"Why would be mad?" I said weakly.

"I threw Archie in the pool...And I called him names and stuff."

"It's fine. He broke up with me."

"So that's why you've been so silent."

"Yes."

"Do you want to make him jealous?" 

"What?"

But he didn't answer. At least not with words. Because he kissed me. He pulled his lips away from mine and looked me in eyes.

"Herry, what are you thinking? It's barely been three hours since the whole thing with Archie dumping me and you just go right ahead and kiss me?"

"Well, you told him you didn't like him. He told you that you could have me. And you don't deserve him. I like you, Atlanta."

He was right. "Okay. I like you too."

Theresa came back and we were on way.

**So there, I hope it was worth the wait. (:**


	7. Some Fishy Viney Thingys

**Hello, I haven't updated since last year, and to leave you on such a twist. I hadn't anticipated on it actually, really bad of me to make up a plot as I go. **

**So here goes...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Class of the Titans. Or Sixteen Candles, or The Little Mermaid. (You'll understand soon).**

Atlanta's POV

What is going through my mind? Herry? Kiss me? Should I tell Theresa? What will Archie think? What do I think? For some reason, I feel horrible, even if I didn't initiate it or anything, but I think it's going to kill Archie if I told him. No. I won't. Because there will be nothing to tell about. It's going to hurt Herry, but he can find some girl, I know he can. He has real charm, and he kisses okay too I guess. Nothing like Archie though; nothing like Archie.

Maybe I do like Archie still. I know he's probably not happy, but, I think it's more than 'I really, really like you, 'Lanta.', it's more like, the other four letter word for him, and for me too.

"Theresa?" I asked. Herry was digging in the bag for any trace of food.

"Yeah Atlanta?"

"I think I did a real bad thing," I said, looking at the pathway, as if it were just made, all smoothed out. Odd.

"What could you've done wrong? Doesn't mostly have to do with Archie?"

"Not that. I was just mad, and I think that's what a first fight. And he said I should be with Herry, Herry kissed me and said he liked me, and I told him I did too-"

"And all you can think about is Archie? It's fine, Herry's gonna recover. When I left I could hear you guys. Now, we just got to keep our eyes on the trail, and you can talk to Herry. Don't feel bad or anything."

"Thanks," I feel a little better now. Hopefully Archie is doing okay.

"Woah, don't touch there!" I heard Herry say.

"Let go of me you slimy thing!" Theresa shouted.

There was no point in me saying anything because I too was wrapped up in the vines, and then they released some sort of toxin that knocked us out.

Archie's POV 

"Oh c'mon Archie, don't mope so much," Neil said, trying to cheer me up. "It's bad for your complexion, hair and wrinkles." I rolled my eyes. Quoting "Sixteen Candles" won't make me feel better. The main character is a redhead, Samantha and I feel just like Farmer Ted did when he made a stupid bet just to get her underwear, so that I guess makes Herry Jake Ryan. But there's no other girl out there for me. I know! I'll quote her all time favourite movie. "The Little Mermaid".

"I don't really care at the moment whether there's zits on my face, or crinkles on my forehead. All I want is to apologize to Atlanta and Herry." It's truly sincere too. I feel it in the scar Cronus gave me, my leg was pulsing in pain.

"Now lets us not forget about balding, you'd look weird without your purple hair," and with that 'scary' thought he shuddered and fell down a hill. First stairs, then spiders, now hills?

"Neil!" Jay shouted. We all carefully walked down the hill. But it was too late. He was tied up by vines, knocked out cold. "Neil?"

My scar was really starting to hurt now, and I know just the reason why.

It wasn't the vines at all actually. When we got down the hill, (it was a pretty big hill) I was actually wasn't surprised. Cronus has thought up a new plan? Have the gods gave into him? I mean Hera and Poseidon and Hermes? Our mentors? Poseidon even saved my life!

Well whatever he did, he sure hid it well, until his ambush.

"If you're wondering why you even came across this lovely island, well, half of you guys are knocked out, so I'll just save the explaining for later," he chuckled while we were hoisted into the air by these viney-thingys—wait the forest is alive? Then said viney-thingys emitted this purple poison that made me pass out, with muffled evil laughter the last thing anyone heard.

**Cliff-hanger! **

**Please write what you think is going to happen to our heroes, and heroines, do you think Cronus has him for good? In the review box! It'd be nice to hear what you thinks gonna happen, who knows you could be right! (In my case that probably isn't a good..too predictable). Critique is good as well, so I know what to improve on, so it helps make better stories for you guys to read. If you like favourite! I need some sort of feedback, no reviews or faves may mean my story wasn't as good as my last one. **

**Sorry for ranting-ish, I don't mean to. **

**Thanks for listening to my shit, hope you enjoyed! *I'll try to review more often**


	8. Indignation

'**Kay maybe it was more neglect than writers block, but this time, for real, for sure, I'm determined to finish this sucker. I'd recommend you reread the last chapter to refresh yourself. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Class of the Titans. (Obviously)**

Archie's POV

I woke up to Cronus hunched over us. We were all tied up with the very vines that had captured us.

I looked over to Atlanta, who looked like she had been kicked around, for real. Everyone was bruised, and it was clear Cronus was not joking around.

I had yet to notice the throbbing of my muscles and body, because of my damn leg. The scar was in constant pain, and I had no idea how it would cease.

"Does your scar hurt? Did you ever wonder why?" Cronus said from behind us, as he kicked Herry to his side. He winced as Theresa gasped and Cronus continued, "Did you ever think it was a clue that I'd be around, that it practically gives me away, and you never got it? You do realize you're an idiot, right?" And he gave me a good punch in the face.

"Archie!" Atlanta screamed.

I spat out blood, and I knew it made sense. I knew he was right. Because I've been so selfish lately, it's impacted everyone, and I had forgotten about the pain in my leg. That it does matter. I hadn't been selfish about the right things.

"I'm done playing nice with you kids! No holds barred. I'll give you everything I've got, and you're helpless. You see, the woods are alive. And I happened to have created this island, strictly for the purpose of seeing you suffer. Because I slipped in some different coordinates for Hermes to put in for the boat, and voila! You didn't even suspect me!"

I could see that Jay was starting to get mad; his rage was burning in his eyes. Cronus grabbed his mouth and said, "You don't have any witty remarks? Nothing to say, or are you speaking with your eyes?" And he kicked Jay in the stomach which sent him on his back. He moaned, and the vine sat him back up.

Theresa burst out in tears. "You can't do this! Stop it! Please!"

"But I've practically won! Don't you see that this is a first for me—hey?" Cronus shouted and put his hand over the back of his head. Atlanta seemed to have kicked a rock at his head, and he was furious. "Why I ought to!"

And then he picked up Atlanta by the neck and punched her so hard in the face was knocked unconscious, as Theresa screamed. Then he dropped her like a ragdoll.

Frenzy took over me. No one hurts my Atlanta. "You piece of shit!" I say as I feel new strength within my anger and I tear the vines. They seem to hiss, but I don't care. "You lay one more hand on any of my friends and you'll be sorry, you mother fucker." Then I charge.

Cronus will feel my wrath.

**There you go! Hope you liked it! Again sorry for the lateness! **


	9. It's Now or Never, Archie

**Hey guys! Next chapter up and it hasn't even been a week! Whooo! **

**Thanks for the reviews! It really helps motivate me!**

**I actually had tonnes of fun writing this chapter, I hope you liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Class of the Titans. If I did, Archie and Atlanta would be canon waaay sooner.**

Archie's POV

"Cronus!" I shout as I ball up my right fist, aiming for his face.

Cronus, caught off guard, stood in awe as my hand connects to his mouth. He stumbles backward, and then seizes his balance. He wipes the blood off with his fingers, and then wipes them on his pants.

I catch my breath, and say, "That, that was just the beginning."

I glance over at everyone else, and they seem pretty impressed. "Good on ya Archie!" Herry shouts and Odie nods in agreement.

"Thanks guys."

"Yeah!" Neil chimes in. "Mess up his face so he can't even get plastic surgery to fix his face! Even if he got a _god_ to do the plastic surgery. Just like they can't fix that hideous scar on his face!" I imagine that's the worst possible thing he can muster, so I give him the thumbs up, and turn to face Cronus

"I hope that isn't all you have, because then I don't have to worry about winning this pitiful fight. And _you_..." he says, facing Neil, "I wouldn't make those kinds of remarks, if I were you."

"Hey! Ugly! I thought we were gonna finish this!" I grab his attention again. Cronus does look angry, but no one in the history of angry people are as angry as me—well I suppose Aries, but he's a god, but I'm getting off topic.

Cronus gets his scythes out, and I remember what he told us last time—"_My weapon's poison may kill you if you'd like another go at it._" I've got to avoid getting hit again at all costs. If this stuff can make a god really sick, well, I just don't really want to end up walking along the Styx River for eternity, okay?

Focus, Archie. I then see something shiny beside Jay. It's his xiphos1! If I can quickly get over there without getting slashed again I'll have a better chance of defending myself, and getting the others free—it can't just be our fight, it has to be all of ours. We may have a chance of defeating for good this time. _If only Atlanta was awake, then we could. Hell, if I was as her… _

If we just wait until she's awake, we can do this.

_It's now or never, Archie. _"Cronus, this will be your last day wreaking havoc on planet Earth, okay! You won't be able to harm anymore people, have the intent to, or even dream of it. You've gone way too far. This is the last time, you hurt us!"

"How touching, let's get on with it!" he roars.

I dart towards him, ready to punch his gut, I know he'll block it, but I've got to get him distracted, for even a moment, once I get the xiphos I'll have a better chance.

I predicted correctly, and he pushes me backwards as I struggle to keep standing. I find the will to, and race next to Jay. I have the xiphos. It unsheathes itself, and I bolt in Cronus's direction.

He decides that it's time to use his feet, and as I get closer, he lifts his leg, ready to kick and it meets up with my stomach. I land on my butt, and get back up on my feet.

_How about you feel pain below your waist, asshole! _I think to myself before I jam the butt of the sword in his sweet spot. Cronus groaned in pain, and just I thought, couldn't hold his scythes and his balls at the same time.

He rolled on the ground in agony and I rushed to slice the vines keeping my friends hostage.

I get Herry free first, then Odie, Jay Theresa, and Neil next. I crouch next to Atlanta, who was still unconscious, and cut the vines restricting her. Even with her black eye, she was the most beautiful being on this planet, her beauty even shamed Aphrodite's, (yes, I went there), and she'll be the only one for me. Her eyes slowly opened. "Archie?" she said softly. I was so scared that I'd never say "I love you", though I sure she's known that for a while now.

"Yes, Atlanta?"

She slowly sat up. "Are you still mad at me?" she asked with teary eyes.

I held her in arms in a tight embrace, fighting off tears. "Oh god, no Atlanta. I'm the asshole, okay? This is my entire fault, everything, but I'll get this sorted out, okay." I pull back from the hug and wipe a tear off her face. _It's now or never, Archie. _"I love you, Atlanta, more than anyone, today, or ever. I hope you know that. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to tell you."

"I love you too, Arch," she says, and then kisses my mouth. It's been too long since we've last kissed, and it felt just as good as before, if not better. She breaks from it. "I'd love to continue, but we've got General Asshole to take care of over there," she says as she motions towards Cronus, who had just gotten up.

I help Atlanta up, and then we join the others, and I hear Herry cracking his knuckles.

_It's now or never_.

**Hope you liked! Please review!**

_*xiphos-For those of you who don't remember, it's Jay's sword_


	10. It's Time

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so so sorry this hasn't been updated in over a year. But this is the last chapter for it, I hope it's okay. I started on it at like 1am and after waking up today have been revising and adding more to it. It's a good three years making this story, but I've learned that I should plot things out better. All my future works will be thought out more, properly, however I like how I ended this one.**

**I hope to have more Class of the Titans work in the future, however I probably won't have any more related to Burst My Bubble. **

**Thanks for all your kind words, and I honestly don't deserve all the fans I do for my story. I hope it's worth the wait.**

**~Lissa.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Class of the Titans. **

Archie's POV

It was time. Time to form together as a team. To put all our fights behind us, at least for now. Time to defeat Cronus. To end this.

We all organize ourselves in a line, and waited for Jay's command. "This _will _be the last fight Cronus!" he shouts. "No more of your silly games!"

"Oh, you don't like them?" he asks. "I guess we have a different idea of what fun truly is!" He charges towards us.

"Now!" Jay exclaims, and we charge as well.

"Take this you little brat!" Cronus screams, throwing a punch into Herry's direction. Herry, being the bad-ass he is, catches it.

"Alright Herry!" Theresa encourages.

Herry smiles at the comment, and shouts while grabbing a hold of Cronus' arms, putting them behind his back, "C'mon guys! I can't hold him forever!"

We rush to his aid. Odie uppercuts Cronus really well, sending his head up after what seemed to be a strong connection with his jaw.

"Why y—" Cronus starts, but is interrupted by Neil who elbows him in the face. "Y-you impudent children, why I ought to-" Herry tightens his grip.

Atlanta and Theresa nod and they both do a combo on him. Theresa kicks down on Cronus, while Atlanta swiftly kicks him back up, making him loose grip on his scythes.

Jay and I sprint up to them, taking a scythe each. "Your reign of terror is over Cronus!" Jay yells, holding Cronus' own weapon to his neck.

"Better luck next time," a bloody Cronus says, with a heavy rasp we had never heard from him before. The scythes disintegrate from our grasp to his own. He breaks loose from Herry and runs into his portal.

"Well this blows," Neil says with dismay.

"I felt we were so damn close to beating him too," Atlanta comments. We all nod in agreement.

"Well, that's not necessarily a bad thing," Theresa chimes in.

"Yeah," Jay concurs. "We worked really well as a team today. If nothing else, I'm proud of what we _did _do. We'll get Cronus for good one day, and by almost beating him proves we're not too far off."

"I guess I'll use the PMR to contact Hermes," Odie says, flipping his open. "I want to finish my cruise!"

"_Well I'm sorry I didn't look over those coördinates_," Hermes states. "_I guess ol' Cronus got the better of even us this time_."

"That's okay, Hermes, uh, could you send the ship over?" Odie inquired.

"Yeah, we're _starving_!" Herry butts in.

"_Yes, your ship should be there in about fifteen minutes, I'll see you guys when you're done your cruise!_" And with that, Odie closed his PMR.

I notice Atlanta and Herry talking in the shade of gargantuan palm tree, and watch them hug. I'm curious, and as I am about to walk over a hand on my shoulder halts me.

It's Jay. "_You _did especially well today, Archie."

"Thanks, man." I guess I _did _do a bit today; I mean I whooped Cronus' ass right? Hitting him in the balls will probably be the highlight of my fighting career. "I really appreciate it."

"Ah, I know," he says, giving me a pat on the back. I really don't pay attention though, and he seems to notice. "You should probably go talk to them.

"Yeah, you're right." Jay is like my personal psychiatrist, my go-to man when I have troubles.

I walk up to Herry and extend my hand out for a truce. "I'm so sorry for everything, man, I _really _overreacted."

He looks at me sternly, and I feel that I'm starting to shrink down. He looks away. "I guess I accept your apology," he says, as his eyes dart to me. In a second his frown shifts to giant grin and pulls me into one of his bear-hugs. "Of course I accept do, are ya nuts?" He gives me a noogie, and then I see Atlanta.

After I've been freed from his iron-grip, I run over to her to give her a proper apology.

"I'm so, so sorry, Arch," she says, looking towards the ground.

I raise an eyebrow. "You're sorry?! I thought _I _was the one apologizing here." Atlanta's lip starts to quiver and I see tears welling up in her eyes. "Gods, Atlanta, what's wrong?"

"It's just—well me and Herry sort off..." her voice trails off. "We sort of kissed, okay?" She starts crying, and all I can think of doing is consoling her. "We were mad at you, an—"

"It's okay, Atlanta. It's okay." I hold her tighter.

"It felt so wrong, Archie. It made me sick to my stomach knowing how wrong it was."

"So...That hugging I saw over there?"

"Oh, that! Well me and Herry were talking it over, and after that confession of yours we decided that being friends is best."

Thank Gods. Everything seems alright. I face Atlanta, I push her hair back behind her ear, and we kiss. It feels so good, considering we could kiss as long as we wanted to. We break and brush our noses together.

"You know what Arch?" she says, gazing into my eyes.

"What?"

"You're a dork, you know that?" She laughs. I roll my eyes, a typical Atlanta thing to say. But I guess she speaks the truth.

"Hey! Guys! Don't wanna miss the ship, do ya?" We hear Neil shout, and we walk towards the ship, hand in hand.

* * *

><p>On the ship, and clean up as we wait for Herry to cook dinner.<p>

"Is steak good with everyone?" he says, as he pops out of the kitchen. He's wearing the only apron they could find on the ship, a nice pink and frilly one.

Neil tries to contain his laughter, but fails miserably. Herry doesn't seem to notice or care.

"I think steak is a great idea, Herry," Jay encourages.

"Can you make mine lean?" Theresa and Neil ask at the same time.

"Ooh, can you make some roasted potatoes too?" Odie adds.

"Are ya up for making dessert?" Atlanta asks.

"Hey, hey, hey, I _only _asked if you guys wanted steak!" Herry finally answers. He sighs, "but I guess I can do that for you guys."

We disperse, and relax as we wait for dinner.

I pick up that Atlanta is talking to somebody in the dining room. I notice her PMR is flipped open, and when I get close enough to hear what they're saying, I freeze.

"_Ursula __**is **__a meanie isn't she?_" I recognize that voice. A certain god. A certain sea-god named Poseidon.

Atalanta nods. "I _know _right?"

I roll my eyes, but I know they're having fun talking about their movie.

"Dinner time!" Herry shouts from the kitchen.

"Uh, Poseidon? I have to go, I'm _starving_!"

He laughs. "_That is quite alright, child, one day though we're going to watch it together!_"

"Okay, bye!" She says as she flips her PMR closed.

We all rush to the table and I could almost hear an angelic choir in the background, I swear! The steaks, grilled to perfection with beautiful grill marks and heavenly whipped mashed potatoes to the right. On the counter was a giant cake, and everyone chowed down on their food.

"This is so good, Herry," Theresa said with her mouth full of potatoes.

"Mmhmm," Jay seconded.

* * *

><p>After dessert and dishes had been cleaned I went up the stairs to the deck. I saw Atlanta staring at the sunset, while resting upon the railing.<p>

"Dinner was sure good, huh?" I asked, while wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Oh, gods yeah. Especially the steak."

"Why are you up here all alone?" I ask.

"Oh, just enjoying the sunset. It's sure pretty, don't you think so?"

I looked at the sky. It was golden in the area of the sun, but the rest of the sky had turned into reds, pinks and purples because of it. It definitely was gorgeous, and as the sunlight was fleeting I brought her closer to me. "It's sure better than those sunrises," I say jokingly.

Atlanta, knowing my vendetta against sleep being woken up by sunlight, chuckles, but raises an eyebrow. "You really _are _a dork, you know that?"

"Come downstairs to the entertainment room when you're done. Oh, and tell the others to come as well. Maybe with popcorn. We should relax and take a load off."

"Alright, Archie." I hear her say and I make my way downstairs.

Once I am there I quickly scan the DVD wall for _The Little Mermaid_. "L, L, The Lion King...A-ha! _The Little Mermaid_."

I open the case, take the DVD out and put it into the DVD player. I skip through the commercials, and leave it on the main menu. By the time the movie is set up the others are ready to watch it.

"Oh, Archie, you're the best boyfriend anyone could ever ask for!" Atlanta beams and runs up to hug me.

Neil dive on the couch and steals a spot for himself. Odie, Atlanta and I all get ours next. Herry sits on the floor next to me, as Jay holds Theresa on the other side of the couch.

Herry passes one of the popcorn bowls he brought down to Odie for us on the couch as Theresa takes one for her and Jay.

"Are we all good?" I ask everyone, and they all nod. I press play.

It's time. Time to enjoy ourselves. To relax on our summer vacation. To recuperate from Cronus' antics. To spend time together. To finish this amazing cruise. To watch the _The Little Mermaid_. To hold loved ones dear. I pull Atlanta into my chest as she rests her hand on my shoulder. And finally, we can relax.


End file.
